


Make Me

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Prompt:  “Come over here and make me.”
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Kudos: 5





	Make Me

Debbie was in the bathtub relaxing after a long day of shopping. She had candles lit all around her, a wine glass in one hand and a crime novel in the other. It was dark night in the city and all the stars were glistening in the sky. Just as she was about to fill her glass with more wine, she heard loud thumping music coming from the kitchen. 

Carefully, Debbie hopped out of the tub, threw on a robe and blew out the candles. Shivering, she tip-toed out of the bathroom to see what all the raucous was about so she could keep reading without the distraction. Once there, she caught eye of someone bent over looking in the fridge. She’d recognize that ass anywhere. 

“Hey babe,” Debbie noted while slapping Lou’s ass.

Lou yelped, “Watch it, dear, I’ll getcha back.” Grabbing a beer she shut the refrigerator door. 

Debbie smirked, quite pleased with herself. “So what’re you doing here snooping around my kitchen?” Debbie asks, walking into the living room. 

“Last time I checked it was my kitchen too,” Lou retorts. 

“Since when?” 

“Since you asked me to move in with you, ya dingus,” Lou chuckled. “Don’t you remember?”

“I don’t recall,” Debbie teased. 

Lou choked on her beer, appalled by this statement. “Are you serious? How is it something you forget? You took me to this really fancy restaurant—”

She was cut off by Debbie’s smirk-turned laugh. 

“Oh, you little—”

She walked over to where Debbie was sitting and poked her in the ribs. “Liar.”

“You’re so easy to tease sometimes. It’s probably one of the reasons I love you,” Debbie admits before giving Lou a peck on the cheek. 

“Aw honey, that’s sweet, but I’m just here for the free food,” Lou cackles and walks back into the kitchen. 

Debbie’s jaw drops and she scoffs, “Oh really?” 

“Mhhmmm.” 

“Well while you’re mooching off of me, why don’t you turn down that music, huh?” Debbie asks, somewhat annoyed. 

Lou crosses her arms over her chest in defiance, “Come over here and make me.” 

Debbie gives her that look and starts walking toward Lou, slowly. Lou sees an opportunity to bolt the other direction, but Debbie’s too fast and she wraps her arms around Lou’s torso and picks her up in one swift motion. Debbie carries Lou bride-style back into the living room and tosses her on the couch. 

“I win,” Debbie brags. Before she could go turn down the music though, Lou grabs her hand and pulls her on top of her. 

“What was that again?” Lou asks haughtily. 

Debbie’s face is just inches away from Lou’s. The two drink in each other for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, until one starts kissing the other.


End file.
